noches dificiles
by yukii04
Summary: Asano Gakushuu esta teniendo problemas para consolidar el sueño y todos sabemos cual es esa razon ¿verdad? AsaKar, yaoi, lemon, R18, Asano x Karma.


**Noches difíciles**

 **©Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad**

 **Advertencias: lemon, yaoi, AsaKar.**

Respiración acelerada, corazón agitado, sudor frio, y, de repente, ojos abiertos de par en par. Otra vez su mente había vuelto a jugar con él. La habitación estaba oscura y vacía, totalmente vacía; _solo él_.

Ya hace unas cuantas noches no puede dormir sus ocho horas seguidas, esas pesadillas no dejan de atormentarlo, y _esta_ noche, después de _ese_ suceso, aun peor.

Esta semana había estado teniendo laxos donde veía a Akabane Karma sobre o debajo de él, siempre sin ropa en una imagen borrosa pidiéndole algo que no llegaba a entender, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta. Hasta ese día, ese jueves, esa escena era difícil de leer, puesto a que aunque se daba una idea por la acumulación de sangre involuntaria en su miembro, jamás la había divisado del todo bien, hasta entonces.

Cuando la clase 3-A salía del gimnasio no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que entablaba Ren… con él. Era algo así como:

" _escuche que la clase E tiene piscina al aire libre"_

Sin respuesta.

" _con chicas"_

Sin respuesta.

" _en traje de baño"_

Sin respuesta.

" _¿y si vamos a verlas?"_

Sin respuesta, pero el pelinaranja no podía evitar estar preocupado, puesto a que su padre le contó sobre el profesor de la clase E y le advirtió que evitara que se aproximara su curso al suyo.

De esta manera, terminó cediendo para evitar que su tonto amigo vea algo más que no sean los pechos de las chicas del salón. Y justamente, de esta misma manera, contempló por primera vez, el cuerpo de cierto pelirrojo sin la ropa de por medio, nada más que el traje de baño y su piel y cabello mojados de gotas de agua que recorrían su torso.

Y volvemos al principio. Agitado y sudoroso, estiró un brazo para tomar las pastillas para dormir puestas estratégicamente sobre su mesita de luz y bajarlas con un poco de agua en una botella ubicada en el mismo lugar.

Ahora venía el problema, esperar que la pastilla haga efecto, y mientras tanto, solucionar la carpa en sus pantalones del pijama. Había dos opciones, bien podía irse a bañar a las cinco y veintitrés de la mañana y esperar a que sean las ocho y dos para volverse a bañar para mantener su firme horario o, y muy a pesar suyo, podía masturbarse.

A lo largo de toda esa semana, ya había probado de todo, y la primera opción de descartó fue la de no hacer nada, aguantarse las molestias y volver a dormir pero la próxima vez que despertaba se encontraba con las sabanas manchadas y esto podía darse a las ocho menos cinco cuando sonaba la alarma y de todas maneras debía cambiar dichas sabanas, o a la mitad de la madrugada y tenía que recorrer la casa cual fantasma en noche buena para deshacerse de la evidencia. Y a viernes a la madrugada solo quedaban las dos opciones más efectivas: ducha o paja.

Ambas alternativas con consecuencias, el baño volvía más dificultosa la tarea de dormir y mantearse despierto unas horas después y "desenvolver al pajarito" (dicho por Ren) era algo que le costaba demasiado en esas circunstancias, puesto a que no encontraba motivación suficiente, pero eso ya se había solucionado ¿verdad? Esa noche había visto con claridad toda la imagen, había escuchado precisamente lo que pedía el cuerpo sobre él. El "so se en que pensar" ya no era una excusa.

Pero ante todo esto, aunque era la hora que era, y la situación en la que se encontraba era esa, no dejaba de ser Asano Gakushuu, y sacó todas estas cuantas, conclusiones y estipulaciones en lo que tardó en bajar la pastilla hasta su estómago.

Sentado en la cama, sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre sus manos, dejó salir un hondo suspiro de resignación. Tomó su celular y buscó en el grupo de los delegados las fotos que había pasado Isogai de la última feria. Encontró una foto donde salía Karma y la acercó mientras que con la otra mano y con resignación comenzaba a sacar su miembro de su pantalón.

No era una imagen que alguien pueda llegar a considerar "erótica" ni mucho menos, era el pelirrojo sonriendo, mirando para otro lado y vistiendo una camisa roja oscura sin terminar de abrochar, si somos sinceros y vemos toda la imagen entera vemos que sonríe por lograr que Maheara besara a Isogai al caerse sobre él, pero evitando esos detalles, Karma había salido batane bien.

Tomando el celular en una mano y con la otra masturbándose dejó su imaginación volar. Vio al pelirrojo sobre él, las piernas abiertas al igual que su boca, la misma imagen que lo despertó. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos y la saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios.

Se lo concedió a su consiente, estaba totalmente despierto cuando lo imaginó, se dio el gusto de escuchar a Akabane gritar " _MAS GAKUSHUU, MAS FUERTE"_ y un montón más de frases que no podría creer que él mismo imaginara.

El pelinaranja tomaba a Karma de la cintura y volvía las penetraciones auto infligidas que se daba el pelirrojo, más fuertes y violetas. A su vez, el vaivén de su mano se volvía más rápido a la par que su respiración y su pulso. Apresurado y sintiéndose cerca de la cúspide se inclina sobre si y acerca su vista al teléfono, resopla con las mejillas rojas y no puede evitar lamer la pantalla del teléfono y susurrar un suave "Karma", luego de eso, no muchas frases provenientes del de ojos dorados después, tanto en su mente como en el estado físico, llego al tan anhelado orgasmo.

Tira el teléfono a la almohada de su cama y cae en la cama, agotado y exhausto. Con mucha dificultad, logró limpiar la mancha del suelo y volver a ponerse los pantalones.

Cayó dormido… hasta unas dos horas y algo después cuando una voz chillona le dijo la hora. Al ir al colegio y ver al pelirrojo no pudo evitar ver las ojeras, lo hacían ver lindo la verdad. Lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue que a la salida del colegio lo llamara detrás del colegio, le plantara un beso en los labios y le gritara _"déjame dormir por las noches, Gakushuu"._

 **Fin.**

 **Va, sé que fue cortito y que no estoy actualizando nada más, pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada con muchas cosas y el tiempo libre lo termino ocupando para ver animes que no debería estar viendo (maldita seas Magi con tu Hakuryuu sensual).**

 **Por otro lado, quiero compartiros mi dolor, que terminó kiznaiver, bungou stray dogs, el anime de nijiiro days y EL DE ANSATSU! (si no habéis visto cualquiera de las primeras tres… miradlas!)**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Bessos, yukii!**


End file.
